Miroir, dit-moi qui est le plus beau entre tous ?
by TwoSiblWriting
Summary: Miroir, Miroir, joli Miroir, qui est le plus beau du pays ? demandait chaque matin le Prince de Glace. Monseigneur Draco, vous êtes le plus beau de ce pays, lui répondait le Miroir Magique. Jusqu'au jour où un homme fut mille fois plus beau que lui et qu'il devint fou de jalousie.


Auteur : Kiara

Date : 01/05/2018

 **Type** : OS

 **Résumé** : Miroir, Miroir, joli Miroir, qui est le plus beau du pays ? demandait chaque matin le Prince de Glace. Monseigneur Draco, vous êtes le plus beau de ce pays, lui répondait le Miroir Magique. Jusqu'au jour où un homme fut mille fois plus beau que lui et il devint fou de jalousie.

 **Miroir, dit-moi qui est le plus beau entre tous ?**

Il regardait son reflet dans le miroir orné d'or et de pierres précieuses à la recherche de la moindre imperfection. N'en trouvant pas, ni dans son nez fin, ni dans le gris orage de ses yeux, ni dans le blond de ses cils, ni dans le pli de sa bouche rosée, il fut satisfait.

« Miroir, Miroir, joli Miroir, qui est le plus beau du pays ? »

« _Monseigneur Draco, vous êtes le plus beau de ce pays_. » répondit le miroir d'une voix honnête.

Il était satisfait. Il savait que le miroir disait la vérité.

Lissant ses vêtements vert sombre, tous dans la plus fine des soies et dans les plus belles broderies, il se déclara près et descendit à la cérémonie, où il se faisait désirer.

Il était le Prince, bientôt le Roi. Il était un Malfoy. Il était magnifique.

Ses cheveux blonds semblaient blancs sous l'assaut du soleil. Sa peau pâle était aussi parfaite que la neige. Ses yeux gris étaient incomparables.

Mais le jeune homme était aussi magnifique que son âme était sombre. Il était jaloux, méprisant, hautain, haineux. Tous disaient en secret qu'il était bien plus beau quand il ne parlait.

Mais la poupée de porcelaine, vilaine, vilaine, vomissait sa suffisance, sa supériorité, son mépris.

L'Ange portait le cœur d'un Démon. L'Ange portait le nom d'un Démon.

Le monstre puissant, riche et royal qu'était le nom de Malfoy.

Digne et parfait héritier de la froideur Lucius Malfoy, le Roi. Il n'avait pourtant rien prit de l'humanité de sa mère, Narcissa Malfoy. Seulement sa beauté pure.

Draco était le plus beau. Il était plus beau que quiconque à travers les montagnes, les vallées et les villes.

On se taisait sur son passage, on s'inclinait, on le respectait, on le craignait. On souriait pour ne pas s'attirer les mauvaises grâces, on flattait, on mentait. L'hypocrisie empoisonnait le sang, l'air, les cœurs.

Mais cela importait peu à Draco. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était sa beauté.

« Miroir, Miroir, joli Miroir, dit moi qui est le plus beau de ce pays. »

« _Monseigneur Draco, vous êtes le plus beau ici mais, par-delà les monts, un jeune homme est milles fois plus beau._ »

Le Prince rentra dans une rage noire. Il détruisit tout ce qui se trouvait sous sa main, il jeta à la rue les nombreux serviteurs cherchant à le clamer et hurla sa haine jusqu'à n'avoir plus aucun souffle. Il demanda qu'on recherche au-delà les montagnes, qui lui avait fait l'affront d'être plus beau que lui.

Il envoya des milliers d'hommes.

Il voulait la tête de ce garçon. Se nourrir de son cœur et de son foie et ainsi il serait milles fois plus beau encore.

On ramena un premier homme et l'Ange décapita les deux voyageurs.

« Miroir, Miroir, joli Miroir, dit moi qui est le plus beau de ce pays. »

« _Monseigneur Draco, vous êtes le plus beau ici mais, par-delà les villes, un jeune homme est milles fois plus beau._ »

Draco ordonna, furieux. On chercha encore, encore. Qui pouvait être plus beau que leur Prince ? On lui ramena des hommes et des hommes et il les tua tous mais aucun n'était sa cible. Partout dans le pays, on défigurait les enfants pour les protéger de la haine de leur Souverain.

« Miroir, Miroir, joli Miroir, dit moi qui est le plus beau de ce pays. »

« _Monseigneur Draco, vous êtes le plus beau ici mais, par-delà les arbres, un jeune homme est milles fois plus beau._ »

Il n'en dormait plus la nuit. La jalousie lui dévorait les entrailles, le cœur, l'âme. Sa beauté lui échappait. Son âme était si noire qu'il ne parvenait plus qu'à ressentir de la colère et de la haine. Il ne parvenait même plus à voir son reflet, lui qui passait pourtant des heures et des heures à se regarder auparavant.

« Miroir, Miroir, joli Miroir, dit moi qui est le plus beau de ce pays. »

« _Monseigneur Draco, vous êtes le plus beau ici mais, par-delà les rochers, un jeune homme est milles fois plus beau._ »

On chercha. Mais l'inconnu demeurait introuvable. Les morts s'amassaient, le peuple priait, le Roi s'agaçait. Il jour il vint voir son fils et lui demanda de cesser ces enfantillages. Mais en voyant son regard fou et cerné de bleu, ses cheveux emmêlés et ses lèvres gercées il comprit que son fils ne serait pas en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé sa gloire d'antan.

Il demanda au miroir : « Miroir, Miroir, joli Miroir, dit moi qui est le plus beau de ce pays. »

« _Monseigneur Lucius, un jeune homme aux yeux verts est le plus beau ici._ »

Alors le Roi brisa le Miroir Magique. Il fit venir tous les serviteurs, tous les ministres, tous les membres de la cour et ordonna qu'on rassemble le peuple présent dans la Capitale, tous sans exception, sur la Grande Place.

On obéit rapidement et bientôt, la moitié du monde fut réunie. Le Roi ordonna à son fils d'être le plus beau de ce pays puis de le rejoindre sur la place.

Le Prince obéit, jaloux et fou. Il lava puis coupa ses cheveux. Il mit du produit sur sa peau et ses lèvres. Il se drapa de ses plus beaux habits noirs et s'admira dans les fragments de Miroir. Il était redevenu un Ange portant le nom d'un Démon.

Mais son cœur lui, demeurait bouillant alors qu'il n'avait jamais connu que la glace.

Sur la Grande Place, le peuple se tenait là, impatient et inquiet, les visages blessés des enfants protégés par les bras de leurs parents. Le Roi était un Démon, tous le savaient et ils craignaient de brûler sur la Place afin de satisfaire la folie de son fils.

A peine fut-il arrivé qu'un long silence s'installa. On retenait son souffle. On priait, on suppliait.

Au milieu de la foule, Draco découvrit un jeune homme à la peau dorée.

Ses yeux verts étaient plus éclatants que les pierres précieuses. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plus foncés que les ténèbres, ses lèvres rouges ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir baissé la tête.

Milles fois plus beau que le Prince au sommet de sa beauté. L'homme le plus beau que n'ait jamais porté ce monde. Un Ange avec un sourire chaleureux, avec des mains aimantes, avec des mots tendres.

Son cœur et son âme étaient aussi purs que l'était son apparence.

Un véritable Ange qui ne portait pas un nom de Démon.

Le Monstre de Jalousie tomba immédiatement amoureux et soudain, il lui importait peu de ne pas être le plus beau.

Mais le mal était fait. Le poison de la haine avait déjà conquis ses veines, et le cœur de son peuple.

Son sang rouge carmin tacha les vêtements blancs, la peau dorée et les lèvres de la même couleur. Il était magnifique aux yeux du Prince.

Durant l'espace d'un instant, il rêva. Il rêva que le garçon était sien, que sa beauté n'avait aucune importante et que seul comptait le goût de ses lèvres. Il rêva qu'il se transformait en Ange et qu'à eux deux ils régnaient sur ce Royaume. Il rêva qu'il avait hérité de l'humanité de sa mère et qu'il était capable d'aimer cet être indescriptible.

Le corps s'effondra dans ses bras, libéré de l'emprise de l'arme porté par un quelconque désespéré, et il découvrit que ses yeux savaient pleurer.

Il ne désirait plus sa tête. Il ne désirait plus se nourrir de son cœur et de son foie et ainsi être mille fois plus beau encore.

Il ne voulait plus que ces yeux verts le regardant avec passion.

Il demanda aux fragments du Miroir, dans un murmure douloureux alors que son cœur explosait.

« Miroir, Miroir, joli Miroir, dit moi qui est le plus beau de ce pays. »

« _Monseigneur Draco, le jeune homme sans vie qui a pris votre cœur et votre raison est le plus beau ici, mais vous êtes milles fois plus beau._ » répondit le Miroir.

Et le Prince haït pour la première fois de son existence sa beauté.


End file.
